


The lion, the witch, and the two idiots who got in their way.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: It's like the blind leading the blind.





	The lion, the witch, and the two idiots who got in their way.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In the middle of working on my sequel to The adventures of Sammy and his slightly murdery brother, and this stupidity popped into my head! O.o CRACK, oh and only dialogue.

“Okay, **okay**. You two, quit it.”

“But, Dean - “

“Dean, seriously, he st - “

“STOP! I don’t wanna know. The only sound out of either of your mouths I wanna hear is you both figurin’ out how to **reverse it.** Got it?”

“Fine.”

“He still started it.”

“Sammy, seriously, if I didn’t think I’d put a hole in you, I’d spank your straw filled ass, shut up.”

“What I do not understand - “

“Yes, Castiel?”

“Well, I am not unfamiliar with the concept of irony, so I understand why Sam has been turned into the Scarecrow, because it is obviously a play on his pride in his intellect. And you, Dean - “

“ **Yes**?”

“Of course you are the Cowardly Lion because I know no other soul as brave as you, and as willing to be stupidly self sacrificing in the pursuit of said bravery. However - why exactly that Witch chose to turn me into the Tin Man is beyond my comprehension.”

“Say it with me, Sammy?”

“Gladly!”

“Possibly because you are - “

“The cutest most soppy fucking angel we've ever met?”

“Well, that’s just downright insulting. I am a force to be reckoned with, I am the leader of a garrison of angels and I - ”

“Ain't he cute when he's annoyed?”


End file.
